


The Asylum

by MaySake74



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I’m sorry I don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaySake74/pseuds/MaySake74
Summary: Just a very short description piece, detailing philosophy and life inside the Oswald Asylum and the arrival of Fran Bow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Asylum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebeccaMeyers12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaMeyers12/gifts).



> I hate these short works as much as you do, it’s an old work I wrote when I was about 13, so it’s a bit bad. It’s all I can do.

The Oswald Asylum was a dull place. With mind numbing white walls and uncomfortable creaking furniture. It needed lightening up. However there was no funding for that, so in the meantime children just had to try not to lose their minds.

This challenge had been to much for various children, but they had been taken away before anybody got to have a proper examination of the consequences of isolation. 

Fran Bow Dagenhart. A new addition to the Asylum, she seemed cheerful. Full with imagination and spirit. Poking fun at things most children her age would find horrific. Huh, let’s see how long that will last. She had been placed in a room joint with Philmore Bronstone. A tormented young boy. One step from the edge of sanity. Nobody knew why he was there, at least nobody alive, and getting an answer out of him is as easy as squeezing blood from a stone.

This didn’t bother Fran. However it was clear that with every passing day her spirit was dropping. It was a depressing sight to see. Just seeing her meander down the halls with her head down when just a month ago she was skipping and singing to herself was enough to sink your heart a little bit further.

Nobody survived.

Not one person had made it out of the Asylum still full, with excitement, creativity and any other traits children were supposed to posses.

When Fran broke her way out it was strange her eyes didn’t reek of depression and exhaustion. They shone with determination and energy. How...

Unique.

Most children had health bars above their heads. They run down day after day and at the end, they die. Even when their bodies still walk. As King Ziar said once you don’t love anymore, you die. And these children have lost even the basic love for life.


End file.
